Motor vehicle customers value and appreciate features that enhance their driving experience. In particular, consumers value and appreciate features in a vehicle seating assembly that provide additional comfort features to reduce driving stress and fatigue. Vehicle seating assemblies that include comfort components in the motor vehicle seating assembly that can provide the driver and passengers with improved comfort and increased endurance for extensive vehicle rides are desired. Additionally, the various sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers can prove challenging when designing motor vehicle seating assemblies. Accordingly, aesthetically attractive motor vehicle seating assemblies that include components optimized to accommodate the different sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers, as well as the desired posture and sitting positions of those drivers and passengers, has become increasingly important. Hence, a vehicle seating assembly which assists in providing additional comfort features to reduce driving stress and fatigue would be advantageous. Additionally, consumers are looking for such features at reasonable cost, from value oriented vehicle seating assembly applications to high performance vehicle seating assembly applications.
As a consequence, contemporary motor vehicle seating assemblies now incorporate hundreds of discrete parts. The assembly of such contemporary motor vehicle seating assemblies requires bringing together these hundreds of parts to be assembled into a final motor vehicle seating assembly, typically employing so-called “Kanban” or “Just-In-Time” (“JIT”) assembly processes to achieve the completed motor vehicle seat assembly. Using such assembly processes, it is advantageous to modularize the motor vehicle seating assembly into discrete subassemblies in order to reduce the costs of final assembly. This allows the subassemblies to be sourced from a location independent of the final JIT assembly plant. An improved motor vehicle seating assembly modular design to achieve all of the needs of the motor vehicle seating assembly, particularly lightweight modular lower seat cushion assemblies and seat back cushion assemblies to provide these assembly advantages, as well as achieving a new and flexible look and styling, was desired.